


when you wear the other side's armor

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, acxa and ezor are really gay, i love the generals and this is a hc of how they all met, it goes a little beyond s5 as well, narti uses mind transmissions to talk, the girls might not be /exactly/ in character but i try, zethrid and narti are also really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: While most things you hear are about the Paladins of Voltron and the Alteans who assist them and the Blade of Marmora, sometimes the Galra might have a different take on things. Take Prince Lotor's generals, for example: they have more to say about betraying and being betrayed than anyone.





	when you wear the other side's armor

**Author's Note:**

> so i really love my girls (ask my friends i //really// love my galra generals) and i decided to write a oneshot that occurs before we see them in canon. basically how they met, and the shenanigans they got into (i like to think that in another reality, those five would end up being the paladins so). enjoy!

_Acxa aimed at the knife right before it would hit the former red paladin’s neck. She heard the clang and knew she had hit her mark, and she nodded at the Blade member, and walked back to her comrades and Haggar. Acxa had a feeling she shouldn’t have saved him, but she wasn’t about to let him die. She knew better than to have such an important person be killed at the wrong time._

Acxa was ready to kill her instructor.

The class she had been forced to take was useless. She knew how to shoot a gun and she knew how to not show weakness. Apparently, just because she was a half-breed, she wasn’t allowed to be good at anything and had to take extra subjects.

Almost everyone in the room looked as bored as she was except for one student: a pure-bred Galra who looked the exact same as the late Morvok. _What a surprise,_ Acxa thought to herself, _the brat is just as much of a kiss-ass now._

Acxa sat next to a girl that was obviously Ferusian, and she never paid attention either. The two had exchanged codes, along with another girl, solely so they could complain about getting different treatment for being half-breeds and how awful Professor Prorok was. The Ferusian’s name was Ezor, and the other girl was a Periculian named Zethrid.

“I really hate Morvok,” Ezor whispered to Acxa, and Acxa nodded in agreement. “He is literally the only one Prorok likes, and what a coincidence! He’s the only pure-breed in this room!”

“I know. He is a jerk and I think everyone in this class hates him, but we can’t really do anything about it, Ez.” Acxa whispered back when Mr. Prorok turned the other direction.

Ezor let out a small groan of annoyance. “Why can’t you let me complain in peace, Acxa? I know we can’t do anything about it, but the way he acts just makes me want to-“ Ezor disappeared suddenly, then reappeared again. “Go invisible and leave.”

“I _know,_ Ezor. You’ve told me multiple times, and I do wish I was a Ferusian so I could disappear, but sadly, that can’t happen. Now, shush before Prorok gets suspicious!” Acxa sat upright and stared at the board when Mr. Prorok turned his gaze toward the two girls, and he passed without an incident.

“You’re no fun, Acxa.” Acxa sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. There was one blue lock that always fell in her eyes, no matter what she did to get rid of it.

“We’re going to do a group project this coming week, and everyone will be in groups of four,” Mr. Prorok droned on, but Acxa caught the snippet that seemed most important. She and Ezor turned to face each other, then Ezor looked behind their desk to see Zethrid looking at them. Zethrid got the smirk on her face that Acxa had come to fear, and she knew this project would most likely end in explosions.

“You will be allowed to pick your groups.” Ezor smiled, and Acxa knew she would be in for a ride.

Minutes later, the room was in chaos as Mr. Prorok tried to regain order of the students. Groups were formed, and Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid congregated around one table, but they still needed another partner. Acxa noticed one girl hadn’t even left her seat, and she had a feeling which girl it was.

“Look, Narti hasn’t even moved,” Acxa lowered her voice to speak only to her friends, and they all turned to see.

Ezor shuddered. “I think she’s cool, and like, mysterious, but she scares me.”

“She better not invade my mind. She does that, right? I’ve heard rumors, but I don’t think anyone really _knows_.” Zethrid glared at the hooded girl a few rows in front of her.

“Guys, you do realize we are the only group with three, and that Narti is the only one alone?” Acxa watched Ezor give Zethrid a look, and both girls turned to face her with a look of fear. “Get it together, guys, she’s just a student like us. She’s not going to _kill_ us, right?”

Ezor raised an eyebrow. “I still don’t know. She’s weird. If we end up becoming best friends though, that will be more cliché than most of the fanfictions I’ve read.”

“Should I be concerned?”  
“Nah, Zeth. I just enjoy my fics and I neeed them when this class absolutely sucks.” Ezor shrugged.

“OKAY, moving on!” Acxa feigned excitement about the project. “Does anyone actually know what the project is about?”

“Do none of you listen?” Zethrid asked, and Ezor smiled like a small child asking for candy.

“Maybe,” she grinned.

Acxa shrugged.

“Okay. Number one, you two need to stop shrugging.”

“But Zeth, it’s our motto!”

“Ezor, no. Number two, the project is basically practicing how to properly talk to someone of a higher rank than you.” Zethrid rolled her eyes. “It’s really stupid, but it should be okay.”

“Class, _shut up!_ ” Mr. Prorok finally made himself heard over all of the noise. “Thank you. Now, who doesn’t have a group?”

The cat sitting on Narti’s shoulder meowed loudly, as if trying to make itself heard. Prorok looked at her, and looked at Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid, and Acxa prepared to meet the girl many believed was possessed.

“Well, Narti, that group only has three, so you can join them.” Prorok pointed up to the girls and Narti stayed sitting where she was, but the cat turned its head to look at them. Suddenly, Narti was no longer sitting at her desk but standing directly behind Acxa and looking over her shoulder. Ezor let out a little yelp of surprise. Acxa turned to look at Narti and gave a small smile, trying to be polite.

“Hi, Narti. I’m Acxa, and this is Ezor and Zethrid.” Acxa pointed out her friends to the silent girl. The cat purred, and Acxa suddenly heard a voice speak in her head:

_“Nice to meet you all,”_ it said, and Acxa’s eyes widened.

“Who’s in my head?” Zethrid clawed at her ears. “What is happening?!”  
_“I’m Narti, and this is my only way of speaking. I also only see through Kova, the cat on my shoulder.”_ Narti spoke in all three girls’ heads again, and Ezor shuddered.

“That’s weird,” the colorful girl said. “No offense, sorry.”

_“No, you’re right, it is pretty weird. Also, no one else even knows I talk, so it’s strange to see the onesided conversations to them. But oh well.”_

“Okay, so we have to practice speaking to someone of a higher rank than us, right?” Acxa asked, and Ezor nodded.

_“Oh, wait, really? I wasn’t paying attention.”_ Kova flicked his tail next to Narti’s expressionless face. It was almost creepy to stare at her for too long, so Acxa always guided her expression to Kova, who seemed to provide both sight and facial expression.

“Well, Ezor, your wildest dreams are about to come true,” Zethrid commented, and Ezor looked at her quizzically. “If she doesn’t pay attention in class, then she definitely will be good friends with us. Just like your fanfictions.”

Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid laughed, and Kova purred. Acxa was still relatively scared of Narti, but she seemed cool behind her mysterious and mind-reading façade. _I should amend my previous statement,_ she thought, _this project will definitely end in explosions._

Acxa was ready to clean up the mess.

~~~

_“Nar- someone, I need backup!” Ezor shouted into her earpiece, calling to her teammates who were already overwhelmed themselves. This battle had turned out to be a lot more than they had expected. “I’m all tied up here!”_

_“I’m stuck too!” Ezor heard Zethrid yell from her position, since she had already found a way to lose her earpiece. “There’s no way I can get over to you. Sorry, Ez!”_

_“Ez-Ezor” Acxa’s voice was weak over the comms. “I-I’m stuck. They’re coming to- oh my go-“_

_The communication cut off, and there was a silence ringing in Ezor’s ears._

_“Acxa?!”_

Their project had ended in chaos, as expected, but it was good. Acxa was even surprised to see within the next few days that she, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti had all aced it. After first introductions, Narti rarely had spoken. She simply used her tail to point out things that the team was forgetting or would have Kova do something for her. She later explained that speaking in others’ minds was energy-consuming, so she rarely did it, but she was getting stronger every day.

_“Also,”_ she had explained, _“if I spend enough time with someone, I will form a connection that takes no energy, like Kova. Of course, that’s never happened before because I hate everyone in this school, but…”_

Narti had very quickly joined in with their small circle of friendship, even though she rarely spoke and couldn’t quite form expressions. Kova was also a honorary member of what Ezor called “the squad.”

School may have sucked, but somehow Acxa felt a year fly by, and she, Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa were suddenly the second oldest class in the building. And yet, nothing felt like it had changed. Acxa still sat in her same seat at the same table, hearing Ezor ramble on and on about the latest drama she had heard or seen.

“And I said, ‘Excuse me?’ And this boy, I swear, he’s the most obnoxious kid on earth, and his hair is like, fluffy white I don’t even know how Galra he is but anyway, he’s like, ‘I’ll have you know I am the prince of the Galra Empire.’ Yeah right, kid, you’re like twelve sit down. But anyway, I looked at him and was going to sass him right back-“ Ezor was cut off by a voice in all of the girls’ minds.

_“You said he had light purple skin and long white hair, Ez?”_ Narti asked, and Ezor tilted her head, confused.

“Yeah, why? He looked like an absolute punk, if that’s what you mean,” the colored girl replied.

Kova’s tailed waved back and forth, a sign Acxa had picked up on the past year to mean as a warning.

_“That’s actually the Prince. Prince Lotor.”_ Narti’s voice held a trace of disgust, and Zethrid looked at Narti with concern.

“How do you know that and why don’t you like him?” Zethrid asked, and Acxa watched as the larger girl placed her hand on Narti’s.

That was one change that had occurred in the past year: suddenly, two of Acxa’s close friends were dating. Honestly, Acxa had never really known how to deal with love and all of that, but she decided to let it go and let the actual people in the relationship worry about it. Acxa’s only concern was that Narti and Zethrid might break up, and then everyone’s friendship would be messed with, but the more she watched the two interact, the less that seemed to matter. They were nothing alike, and they often got into arguments, but they were so in love with each other it was disgusting. Acxa often found herself hanging out with only Ezor, since the other two were off together.

She was forced to withdraw from her thoughts when Narti answered Zethrid’s question.

_“My home planet was destroyed because of him. I was one of the only survivors to make it off. He was to oversee our planet for one year, and take our quintessence, and he did, but he broke Galra rules. He tried to be kind, but in return, his father destroyed Dolosus.”_

Kova growled from Narti’s shoulder.

Ezor gave Kova a pitying look. “I’m sorry, Narti. I mean, he did try to be kind to you, I guess. But I agree, he was a punk. He still is, too! Like, seriously,” Ezor continued talking, but Acxa no longer heard her as she realized something Ezor was doing.

Narti was clearly upset about her planet and her people, so Ezor was chiming in and helping her. Anytime one of the girls would be upset, Ezor was always the one who made everyone feel at home and laugh again. Or in Narti’s case, purr, but that was besides the point. The multi-colored girl was the light, bouncy, sweet one who held them all together, and none of them had even realized and pegged her as being the immature one. Acxa thought about how she always was smiling and always being a good friend and-

_Oh, mother of god. Not again._

Acxa was _not_ about to catch feelings in the middle of her school day.

She shoved what she was thinking about to the back of her mind and tuned back in to Ezor’s long trail of conversation.

“So, I finally just told him to go- well, something rude and I walked away like a savage.” Ezor sighed as she finished her run-on sentence.

“What a story,” Acxa applauded sarcastically, and Ezor tried to take to bow sitting down.

Zethrid smiled at her girlfriend, and Kova purred and rubbed against her arm. Acxa noticed that they were being soft like they usually were, so she caught Ezor’s eyes and jerked her head toward the door.

“I’m going to go grab some more food, even though it sucks. You want to come with, Ax?” Ezor said loudly, and the two girls left the other two alone and walked out of the lunch area. Narti and Zethrid didn’t appear to notice, but Acxa felt Narti in the back of her mind, sending out a feeling of thanks.

“Hey, Ez?” Acxa asked as they walked toward a back corner of the hallway they commonly occupied.

Ezor looked over at the blue-haired girl. “What?”

“How do you do that?” Ezor gave her a confused look, so Acxa continued. “You know, make everyone feel so much better after feeling bad.”

“I still am a little confused, since most of my time is trying to make bad puns to fix my friends’ feelings,” Ezor laughed, and Acxa sat down next to her in the corner. “But I don’t know? I just try to put myself in their shoes, or really, in this world, armor, and if I were them, I would need something funny to lift my spirits.”

Acxa sighed and slumped against the wall. “I suck at feelings in general. I never know what to do.”

“You’re fine, Ax,” Ezor reassured her. No one else used that nickname but Ezor, and she pretended that it annoyed her so that Ezor would continue doing it.

Acxa leaned against Ezor as well as the wall, and Ezor adjusted herself so that they would both be more comfortable. They sat there for a while, just talking, and Acxa found herself nodding off eventually. She tried to wake herself up, but Ezor told her to sleep.

“Sleep, Acxa. I think we both know you don’t get enough.” Ezor wrapped her arm around Acxa, and Acxa curled up more against Ezor.

“The life of a student,” she muttered, and she heard Ezor laugh before she fell asleep.

~~~

_“Where is she?!” Ezor demanded as soon as she got back into Haggar’s ship. “Where’s Acxa?”_

_Haggar sighed. “Don’t let your feelings get the best of you, Ezor. You’re better than this.”_

_Ezor gritted her teeth. “Where. Is. She.”_

_“Gone. Taken. We don’t know where,” Haggar said bluntly, and Ezor turned to face Zethrid in horror._

_“Oh, my god, Ax,” Ezor choked out, and she and Zethrid ran to each other and fell to the floor, tears streaming down their faces._

_“Not again,” Zethrid whispered. “Not again.”_

“Are you sure, Lotor?” Ezor gave Acxa a scared look, but Acxa’s face was hard.

Acxa still wasn’t used to working underneath someone. Ever since she had left the school, flying high with Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti. Now, Lotor had recruited the four of them as his top generals, and they had to follow his orders. On the bright side, it gained popularity for half-breeds and could hopefully stop the hatred and inequality towards them. On the downside, Acxa now had to follow _Prince Lotor._

At first, she wasn’t a fan.

But Lotor had grown on her. He shared all four of the girls’ dark sense of humor, and he too was a half breed: in fact, he was half Altean, the son of the alchemist Honerva. He was sarcastic, and he actually seemed to have faith and trust in his leaders. However, Acxa was still wary. There was something about him; something seemed just a little off. Acxa had learned to trust her gut the past few years.

There were times though, when she had to shake off the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and follow orders.

“Yes, Ezor. We need that scaultrite, and there’s no reliable place to get it besides the weblum. And Acxa is the one to do it.” Lotor nodded, his voice perfectly smooth, and Acxa saw the anger building on Zethrid’s face.

“Send a soldier! Send someone other than one of your generals! If you really need us like you say you do, then don’t gamble with Acxa’s life like that!” Zethrid shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. To anyone but the three other generals, she looked like pure rage, and most cowered when she got in a fit like this. Narti silently disappeared from her spot on the other side of Lotor and appeared by her girlfriend and placed a hand on her arm. Zethrid’s face cooled the slightest bit, but she still looked mad.

To Lotor’s credit, he kept his calm. “Zethrid, Acxa has indefinitely more skills than anyone else I know. If I were to send someone, it would be her.” He nodded at Acxa, and she stared him straight in the eye.

“I’ll do it.”

Ezor turned her head in shock. “You’ll _what_?”

Acxa stared at Ezor. “I have to. If I don’t, we might not be able to get the quintessence Lotor needs to gain power over his father. And we all want Zarkon and his witch gone, right? Even if Zarkon is already half-dead.”

Narti’s tail flicked. She spoke into the other four’s minds: _“Lotor, can you excuse us for a few minutes?”_

Lotor nodded and exited the room, leaving all four girls staring at each other.

Then, the room exploded.

“Acxa, you _can’t_!”

“Why would you willingly sacrifice your life for this?”

“Acxa, no!”

“I have to, guys!” Acxa shouted above everyone else’s exclamations. “Don’t you see? Lotor will trust us completely if I get that scaultrite. If I don’t do it, he will still be wary, and we will still be an easily disposable threat. I can’t lose this opportunity.”

Zethrid sighed and looked down. Kova blinked slowly at Acxa, and she returned the gesture. Ezor looked straight at Acxa, her expression unreadable.

Then she suddenly tackled Acxa in a hug, and the other three followed.

“You better come back to us, girl,” Zethrid tried to threaten, but she ended up squeezing the whole group tighter and nearly causing Acxa to stop breathing.

_“I agree. If you get stuck there, I’ll find you, resurrect you, and then kill you again.”_ As usual, Narti’s face was expressionless, but Kova was purring and mewing pathetically at the same time.

Ezor didn’t say anything, but she held Acxa all the more.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Acxa shouldered her pack that she always had with her so she could be prepared to leave if she had to. It was time to go.

But Ezor grabbed her arm as she went to walk out of the room.

“Hey,” she said quietly, and Acxa turned to face her.

“I thought you left.”

“Not losing me so easily, sniper.” Ezor pulled out her old nickname for Acxa she had been using since Acxa scored a perfect score on her accuracy, which was almost an impossibility.

“What do you need?” Acxa asked, and she could have sworn that Ezor’s already pink-ish face turned a darker shade.

“Well, um, I just wanted to say goodbye to you… again.” Ezor looked right into Acxa’s blue eyes, and Acxa stared straight back.

“Bye, Ez.” Acxa reached out and engulfed Ezor in a hug that rivaled Zethrid’s. Ezor returned the hug, and when she pulled away, she quickly kissed Acxa on the cheek.

“Laters, Ax. Come back to me, okay?” Ezor looked right at Acxa, and Acxa found herself nodding. Ezor quickly left the room, leaving Acxa standing in the center of the room, a hand on her cheek where Ezor had just kissed her, and blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

_Get it together, Acxa,_ she thought, and grabbed her pack from where she dropped it on the floor. She headed towards the door, looking back one last time. Then she turned and headed the opposite direction, not looking back again.

~~~

_Ezor glared at Haggar, standing up from where she had collapsed with Zethrid. She wasn’t going to stand for this anymore._

_“You witch,” she began. “You don’t deserve to be living right now. You take, and you take, and you kill, and you kill, and you wonder why you aren’t liked. You know why? Because you kill people’s loved ones, and then don’t even let them grieve.”_

_Haggar tried to speak but Ezor drowned her out. “No, you don’t get to talk. It’s my turn. We-I loved Acxa and she is gone. Is she dead, is she alive— we don’t even know! You won’t let us know! We could have saved her, and we didn’t. I don’t care what you have to say anymore because I am out of this. I am tired of being controlled by tyrants. Up until now I’ve lived with the pain and tried to see the reason behind people’s actions, but I’m done. I don’t know about Zethrid, but I’m getting the hell out of here. You can kill me if you want, but I’m not being a part of this anymore, Haggar. Not today.”_

_Zethrid got up and stood behind Ezor, nodding in agreement. Ezor’s face flushed, realizing how long and dramatic her outburst was, but Haggar hung her head before uttering one word._

_“Honerva.”_

_“What?”  
“Call me Honerva. It’s my name, after all.”_

When the red paladin grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the weblum’s bloodstream, she looked at his face and saw her mother.

And she knew that _this_ must be Keith. This is Keith Kogane, her half-brother, the son of Krolia. The same Krolia who had given her up as a child, leaving her knowing nothing about her past but her name and a picture of her mother.

She didn’t speak the entire time she interacted with Keith, but she studied him. She studied the way he fought, the way he interacted with his fellow paladin. And she used his weakness against him.

Acxa pulled out her gun and took the bag of scaultrite, and she got out of there as fast as she could. The Yellow Paladin had somehow fixed her pod, and she was going to use that to her advantage. As soon as she dumped herself and the bag into the pod, she followed the same path she had come in. She was getting the hell out of there.

Acxa didn’t even know what day it was. It could have been years— or decaphoebs, as she had taken to calling them after her time with Lotor— since she had been in the weblum, trying to get scaultrite. She didn’t know where the girls were, she didn’t know where Lotor was, she didn’t know where she was going other than away from the paladins and the beast she had been trapped in.

As soon as she was a reasonable distance from the weblum, she set off her distress beacon. With any luck, the generals would still be looking for her, and they could see her signal and-

Wait. Acxa had forgotten one important detail. Lotor wouldn’t be looking for her. If he willingly sent her into the weblum, she was expendable. That was that.

So, she immediately set to work finding out where she was, when it was, and where she could go for safety. There was nothing else to do but hope the place she went to for sanctuary wouldn’t shoot her down.

It had been thirteen phoebs, Acxa discovered, since she had left her friends to go collect scaultrite. She had expected to be back within a few quintants. Clearly, that hadn’t ended well. Acxa wondered what Ezor must have thought when she didn’t come back.

God, _Ezor._ Ezor had just kissed her on the cheek and then Acxa left for over a year. Ezor must have thought that she was dead. That was the only solution that would have occurred to Acxa if the roles had been swapped.

She was in the middle of the Nomerian Quadrant, far from where she had entered the weblum. So far, no good news. So, when Acxa saw the monitor pick up a familiar ship very close to her position, she nearly shouted out loud.

“They’re here,” she whispered to herself, and immediately started putting all power to her engines, not worrying about defenses or weaponry. She was _this close_ to seeing Ezor and Zethrid and Narti after so long of being unconscious in the bloodstream of a weblum. Acxa didn’t care about much else.

A face appeared on her screen, their face hardened and determined. “Who are you and why are you flying so close to- oh my god. Oh my- Guys! She’s back! Acxa!” Ezor’s face lit up like a lightbulb, and Acxa grinned for the first time in a long time.

“Hey, Ez,” she laughed, and Ezor looked like she was hyperventilating.

“You’re _home,_ ” Ezor said, and Acxa knew that she most definitely was.

~~~

_“You’re Lotor’s mother? The Honerva?” Zethrid stuttered out, and Haggar nodded._

_“Yes,” she confirmed, “I am. I’ve hidden my identity from him because— well, obvious reasons.” Haggar gestured to herself. “But I think I know what you mean by losing loved ones. I think it’s time we decide to change some things.”_

_Ezor put her hands on her hips. “Really. Now you say this. I don’t trust you one bit.”_

_“I wasn’t expecting you to. Chain me up, kill me, do what you want. Save Acxa. But tell Lotor his mother wishes him well.” Haggar held out her arms, as if waiting for Ezor and Zethrid to cuff her._

_Zethrid looked at Ezor with disbelief on her face._

Acxa thought she was going to die of suffocation. She had never been squeezed this tightly in her life, but she wasn’t upset about it at all. Quite on the contrary, actually. She was being hugged by her best friends, friends she hadn’t seen in forever. She could live forever in a hug like this.

All four girls were crying. Well Narti wasn’t, but Kova was mewling, the cat equivalent of bawling. “I really missed you,” Zethrid said quietly, and Acxa could tell she was trying to put up a strong façade but was failing miserably.

_“As did I,”_ Narti thought to everyone, and Acxa smiled.

“I was detained a little. And by a little, I mean a lot. I got stuck in the weblum’s bloodstream,” Acxa confessed, and everyone laughed. Acxa joined them, even though it was terrifying at the time. It was either laugh about it, or cry about it, and she was going with the former.

Then, she heard Lotor ‘ahem’ behind the mess of tough Galra generals, and she immediately composed herself.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I was only able to obtain one bag of scaultrite.” Acxa looked at her feet as Lotor walked towards her, expecting a lecture.

She had never been more surprised when he too wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s fine, Acxa,” he said. “You did well.”

Acxa had never pegged Lotor as someone who really cared about the workers underneath him, but she accepted it and requited the hug.

“Guys, I’m kind of tired,” she admitted, and everyone immediately escorted her to her room, telling her to get some rest and that they will see her soon. Acxa sat down on her bed, not missing the fact that one general had stayed behind.

“Ez,” Acxa started, and Ezor walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled.

“Hey Acxa,” she said quietly. “I’m really glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Acxa laughed, and there was an awkward silence for a minute, before Acxa decided to take a risk. “Ezor? Can I, um, can I kiss you?”

Almost before the words were out of her mouth, Ezor had closed the distance between the two of them, and Acxa had never been happier.

_Ezor looked at Zethrid. “We’re going to find her.”_

_Zethrid nodded. “Now that Haggar is in custody, we have a lot less to worry about.”_

_“I’m sorry we can’t do the same for Narti,” Ezor said quietly._

Ezor backed away from her, redder than usual. “That was, um, nice?”

“Yeah,” Acxa agreed. “Does that mean- are we dating now?”

“That sounds good to me,” Ezor smiled hopefully, and Acxa smiled back. “You know that means that Lotor is the only single one on the team now, right?”

Acxa laughed.

_Zethrid sighed. “Me too. She was the best, you know? She never talked, and we never even kissed or anything like that, but I think I loved her.”_

“I think I’m in love with you,” Acxa confessed, and Ezor blushed again.

_“We all loved her. But you loved her most.” Ezor agreed._

_Zethrid smiled bittersweetly. “And you love Acxa most.”_

“I think I do too,” Ezor looked at Acxa again, and Acxa kissed Ezor again before she could stop herself.

_Ezor looked into the starry sky through the screen of the ship. “I do.”_

_“We’re going to find her,” Zethrid said confidently._

“I’m so glad we found you,” Ezor whispered after breaking away.

_“We’re going to find her,” Ezor repeated to herself._

“It was only a matter of time,” Acxa reassured Ezor, and Ezor grinned at Acxa like she was the sun.

_“It’s only a matter of time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> whew! that ended up taking a lot longer than i thought it would, but it's all done! i think that ended well, and i hope you liked it! thanks for reading!  
> -rosey
> 
> EDIT: hey guys, i was rereading and i realized i completely dropped the ball in one of the future scenes, and that must have made things confusing (i accidentally made it look like ezor went missing rather than acxa :P). it's fixed now, sorry for the mistake!


End file.
